


Caught & Curious

by UndeadDolly



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Confusion, Falling In Love, Internal Conflict, Love Confessions, M/M, Sexual Confusion, Trust Issues, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-28
Updated: 2018-06-28
Packaged: 2019-05-29 08:47:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15069509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UndeadDolly/pseuds/UndeadDolly
Summary: Connor rescues (M/N) from Daniel.(M/N) kisses Connor on the cheek as a thank you. Should he have really done that, though?





	Caught & Curious

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Detroit: Become Human.  
> Warning: Connor/Male Reader!

When he had heard gunshots, (M/N) gasped and gradually tip-toed towards his bedroom door, his heart harshly thumping and tudding out of fear. Even so, (M/N) still slowly and steadily stepped into the living room, (E/C) orbs opened wide and searching for familiar faces. But, (M/N) couldn’t get enough time to find his parents or sibling, not when he had been suddenly caught captive. “Seriously, Daniel? Now isn’t the time to goof off. We have to escape. There’s an intruder in our house,” (M/N) grumbled, while struggling around and attempting to free himself, as a gun soon pressed against his head. “That’s dad’s gun … You’re made the gunshots, then! What’s wrong with you?! Where are my parents and sister?!”

 

Still, (M/N) wasn’t released from Daniel’s hold, his body being dragged towards the roof. Even so, (M/N) didn’t stop struggling and screaming, which annoyed and agitated Daniel severely. After all, (M/N)’s mother and sister had heard him, who both started sobbing and shaking in fear for his life. “Go to the neighbors now, Emma!” Caroline said, while kneeling down and hugging his sister tightly, as Daniel dragged him further towards the roof’s edge. “Let’s settle this peacefully. (M/N) didn’t do anything wrong. You need to let him go. It was me … Okay, I wanted to replace you, but not Emma or my son.”

 

Yet, (M/N) hadn’t been let go, just further tugged towards the edge. So, (M/N) remained still as possible, not knowing what else to do. After all, (M/N) is in a dangerous situation, where Daniel can either shoot him or hurl him off of their balcony. “Mom, I called the police!” Emma cried, while pulling his mother towards safety, as armed officers rushed into his house. “Come on, mom! We have to leave. The police don’t want us in the house anymore. You can’t get shot like dad, either. (M/N) and I need you.”

 

Then, (M/N) saw an android walking into his house through the front door, with beautiful brown hair and chocolate-colored eyes. However, (M/N)’s mother didn’t realize that the stranger was another android, who had been sent to negotiate. When she approached him though, (M/N)’s mother did realize the tragic truth, which she couldn’t fathom and feared for (M/N)’s life even more. “You’re sending an android?” Caroline gasped, while an officer pulled her towards the elevator, as Emma followed behind them. “Why aren’t you sending a real person?! Don’t let that thing near him! Keep that thing away from my son! Keep it away!”

 

XOXO

 

In due time, (M/N) saw someone walking towards them, just as Daniel panicked and fired his gun. However, (M/N) noticed that the other android barely seemed fazed, even with his arm bleeding. Yet, (M/N) should have expected that reaction, especially from an android. “Hi, Daniel. My name is Connor,” the stranger said, while Daniel frantically moved around, as (M/N) cried and tried to keep himself from looking down. “I know you’re angry. But, I’m here to help you. You’ll need to trust me, though.”

 

Even so, (M/N) wasn’t released by Daniel, who continued persisting in his threats of killing (M/N). Still, (M/N) watched Connor calmly approaching Daniel, not frightened of failing or being shot at all. But, (M/N) was afraid for his life, especially since Daniel doesn’t want to talk to Connor. “I don’t want your help! Nobody can help me!” Daniel exclaimed, while keeping the gun pointed at (M/N)’s head, as (M/N) squeezed shut his (E/C) orbs and tried to think positive. “I just want all this to stop … Are you armed?”

 

Of course, (M/N) knew Connor is armed, especially since Connor is an android working for the police. However, (M/N) watched Connor claiming he is not, clearly lying to Daniel’s face who believed him nevertheless. Yet, (M/N) didn’t care anymore, just wanting Connor to shoot Daniel already. “I know you and (M/N) were very close. You think he betrayed you - but he’s done nothing wrong,” Connor explained, while Daniel disagreed and shook his head, as (M/N) thought about his mother and sister. “Let him go. Then this will all be over.”

 

Yet, (M/N) continued being held hostage, gun still pointed at his head. However, (M/N) watched Connor hiding his hand, reaching for a certain something behind him. So, (M/N) prepared himself to leap forward, especially when Connor shoots Daniel who will let him go and fall off of the balcony. “He lied to me … I thought he loved me … But, I was wrong,” Daniel admitted, while (M/N) looked down at the ground, as Connor continued slowly and steadily walking towards them. “He’s just like all the other humans!”

 

XOXO

 

When Connor raised his gun, (M/N) propelled himself forward, falling to his knees and afterwards crawling towards the medics. Upon looking behind him, (M/N) watched Daniel being shot in the head, but didn’t feel sad about it. After all, (M/N)’s father is dead, who was shot in cold blood by Daniel. “Connor!” (M/N) cried out, while stumbling onto his feet, as Connor curiously turned around. “I just … I just want to thank you.”

 

Without hesitation, (M/N) hugged his android savior, even kissed his cheek. After all, (M/N) just wanted to show his appreciation, especially because Connor saved his life. However, (M/N) was surprised when Connor returned his hug, not thinking that Connor would have. “You’re welcome,” Connor said, while (M/N) smiled and let Connor go, as Connor curiously looked down at him. “You’re hurt.”

 

However, (M/N) felt fine now, not caring about his injuries. After all, (M/N) is just happy he’s alive, especially for his mother and sister. Even so, (M/N) is devastated about his father, who Daniel shot in cold blood. “I’ll be okay,” (M/N) reassured, while tears started flowing down his cheeks, as Connor’s eyebrows knitted together in uncertainty. “I’m fine. You should go. Your captain must waiting for a report.”  

 

Even so, (M/N) was soon touched, slender fingers brushing his tears away. However, (M/N) just turned his face away, not wanting to lie anymore. But, (M/N) watched Connor stare at his tears in fascination and worry, which he’s probably analyzing. “You’re upset - in a grieving state. You’re not fine. I can tell that my presence is conflicting you. I shall leave you, then,” Connor analyzed, while walking towards the sliding doors, as (M/N) frowned and bit his lower lip. “But, I will check up on you tomorrow. Until then, (M/N).”

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

 **A/N:** What do you think? Leave me your thoughts.

 


End file.
